The Way We Get By
by newportz-princess
Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa get locked in a basement at a house they broke in to, the story goes from there. A Fab four One Shot. Dedicated to SketchyCord. Review!


**Disclaimer: I love The O.C. will one hundred percent of my heart, so as you can see I am a weirdo who loves a TV show more than my family. Do you think I created it? No. **

**Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa get locked in a basement at a house they broke in to story goes from there. Crazy plot is mine, don't ask how I came up with it! LOL. Not set in any particular season, but Taylor is in it but not as a main character. A fab four one shot.**

"Seth? Why did we have to come too?" Marissa asked her friend as they snuck around the side of a McMansion in Crystal Cove.

"Because, if I run into trouble I will need Ryan. If I see something I want I need you to steal it for me and if someone catches me I lack the ability to make up an excuse and get the hell out like Summer would be able to" Seth explained causing looks from all three other teens.

"Thanks for that Seth" Marissa said rolling her eyes.

Summer slapped Seth playfully. "Ouch, what was that for?" Seth asked holding his arm dramatically.

"Your such a baby Cohen" Summer said.

"Zing" Seth retorted.

Ryan just walked quietly, not that different from his usual brooding mood. "Is every thing okay?" Marissa asked giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah, I just got an extremely early morning wake up call from a certain lanky neurotic" Ryan said overly loud so Seth could hear it.

"Oooh snap" Seth said clicking his fingers.

"Cohen, please don't do that. Ever. It is just embarassing" Summer said pulling down his hand with hers.

"Fine" Seth mumbled.

"Hey Seth, what are we actually doing here?" Ryan asked as they came to a window, of which Seth tried to jump into.

After Seth fell off the window sill, which definitely did not take long he answered with this. "Well Ryan, what we are doing here is taking back something that Taylor Townsend stole from me. Which happens to be Captain Oats" Seth said hoping not to spark any form of rage inside Summer.

"What? When was she at your house?" Summer asked.

"Remember that assignment on the Spanish Inquisition we had to do last week, she came over and I haven't seen Oats ever since" Seth said trying once more to climb in the window.

"Seth, do you really think that you will be able to get in that way" Marissa asked raising her eyebrows.

"You know what Marissa that is—arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Seth yelled as he fell through the glass window.

"That did not just happen" Ryan said as the excess glass panes smashed onto the concrete they stood on.

"Your kidding right? Cohen just broke Tea bags window" Summer said stepping away from the glass.

"Ah, a little help would be nice" They heard Seth say inside.

Summer sighed and stared directly at Marissa. "What?" Marissa asked. Summer looked from Marissa to the window then back at Marissa.

"Nope, never, no way. I am not climbing into a window at Taylor Townsends house" Marissa declined.

"Technically it isn't climbing it's really just...kay fine it's climbing but please Coop. You have like the longest legs _ever_ and so it will be easy for you to get in and unlock the door and plus you can give Ryan and I the damage report on the juvenile and apparantly paralyzed boy inside" Summer said.

"Hmm" Marissa said pushing herself up on the ledge. She slipped off the edge and fell on top of Seth.

"What the hell woman?" Summer and Ryan heard Seth yell.

"Unlock the front door okay Coop" Summer said as Ryan and her made their way to the front of the house.

An alarm went off as Marissa opened the door. Marissa ran out of sight and further into the house. Summer just stood there dumb struck. Ryan sighed and scooped her up and ran in the direction of which Marissa took.

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa stood in the kitchen out of breath and blocking their ears. The alarm still hadn't stopped, so why they were still in the house?

"Cohen, hurry up and find Captain Oats before someone comes" Summer said as loudly as she could.

The alarm suddenly became quiet. But now there was a different noise. Police sirens. Marissa, Ryan and Summer ran down the other end of the house, trying to find an exit. They ran up the stairs and came to an old wooden door at the end of the hallway. They opened it and rushed in.

"Oh my god, where is Cohen" Summer asked catching her breath.

"He went after his plastic horse" Marissa said resting her head on Ryan's chest. They faintly heard police officers talking.

"Crap, I hope they don't find us" Summer said taking in her surroundings. Dark, cob webs, cupboards, and wine.

"Well at least we won't get dehydrated" Summer commented while motioning towards the many cases of wine.

"True" Ryan said.

"Coop, eyes off the alcohol" Summer said. Marissa rolled her eyes and kissed Ryan. He returned it and it was no longer general audiences or PG for that fact.

"Ew, get a room, please" Summer complained, screwing up her face in disgust.

Ryan smirked and put his arm around Marissa who snuggled into him. "I wonder where Seth is?" Ryan asked.

"Who knows, he is probably on the roof or something" Marissa answered.

"Why would he be on the roof?" Summer asked confused.

"He's always raving on about how stealth he is" Marissa said.

Ryan started laughing. "Man how many times have we heard that line" Ryan said.

"Wa-wa-wait, listen to this; I was all camp, capture the flag. At camp Tuckahoe, I invented the stealth" Summer mimicked drunk Seth.

Marissa and Ryan laughed at the mere thought of him. "Gosh" Summer said giggling.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer all got a fright when Seth came tumbling down the stairs. "Hope you didn't miss me, while I was gone" Seth said as he sat down by Summer.

"Not at all, have the cops gone?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I heard their cars leave" Seth said.

"So why are we still here? Have you got Captain Oats?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think you know this but, it's kind of hard to look for a plastic horse when your sitting in the fridge" Seth said.

"I can't believe you sat inside the fridge! Go and find Captain Oats!" Summer said.

Seth got up from the ground and went up the stairs till he reached the door. "You guys I think were stuck in here" Seth said as he shook the door handle.

"You smashed Taylor Townsends window, set off her alarm, sat inside her fridge, broke those random wooden stairs and now locked us in the wine cellar, which is upstairs which is really weird" Summer said.

Seth sighed and started to come down the stairs. But of course he fell through them instead. "Can't you do anything right?" Marissa asked him as he sat down.

"Ew" Summer said when Seth dusted himself off and minion particles reached her abercrombie and fitch skirt.

"Sorry" Seth mumbled.

"How about a game?" Marissa offered.

"I'm up for it" Ryan said placing his hand on her thigh.

"That came out sooo wrong man" Seth said.

"Ugh, you have such a sick mind Cohen" Summer said.

"What kind of game did you have in mind Marissa?" Seth asked choosing to ignore Summer.

"Spin the bottle?" Marissa suggested.

"Oh wait, I take that back" Marissa said looking at Seth.

"That was a real confidence boost, thanks Marissa" Seth said ironically.

Marissa shot him a fake smile. "I have an idea! Maybe a little truth or dare action" Seth offered.

"Mmh, what do you think Ryan?" Summer asked him.

"I don't really care, just as long as it isn't seven minutes in heaven" Ryan said smirking at Seth.

"Seven minutes in hell" A grossed out Seth said to Ryan.

Ryan chuckled. "Okay so do we all agree on Truth or Dare?" Summer asked.

"Yeah" Marissa said. Seth nodded and Ryan didn't say anything.

"Kay, I'll ask first. Cohe-" Summer started.

"Summer! You can't favor Seth, choose Ryan or I" Marissa said.

"Ok then, chill out Coop. Alright, Ryan, truth or dare?" Summer asked.

"Truth" Ryan said simply.

"What was your first impression of me?" Summer asked.

"Truthfully? Well I sort of thought you were a bitch" Ryan said.

"That makes me feel great. Alright now do me" Summer said to Ryan.

"Dude, that, ugh. Don't ever say that. You and Ryan, is just. Weird!" Seth said.

Summer rolled her eyes. "You know what this game is actually really boring and stupid" Seth said.

"Coming from the person who suggested it in the first place" Marissa said.

"Mom, what kind of wine do you want?" Taylor Townsend's voice said from upstairs.

"Well Taylor, the house has been broken into, Dr Roberts couldn't do my boob job and my car's seatbelt has become misaligned what kind of wine do you think I want?" Veronica Townsend boomed from above.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer looked around for an escape. "Over there" Seth whispered as he pointed to a huge vent.

They all climbed into it and crawled as far as they could until they were completely lost.

"Any one know where we are?" Ryan asked.

"I really have no clue" Summer replied.

"Argghhhhhhhh" Marissa screamed as she fell through. Seth, Summer and Ryan sat silent in the vent and waited for Veronica to discover them. All they heard was water splashing. They looked at each other confused.

"Were in their inside pool, it's totally safe" Marissa yelled.

Summer shrugged and slipped out of the hole Marissa had left in the so called 'steel' vents. "The water is so freezing" Ryan and Seth heard Summer squeal.

"Ah, what the hell" Seth muttered as he attempted to jump into the pool. But of course he fell; making a bigger hole.

Ryan grinned at how stupid Seth was then jumped in. "Far out, the water is so cold" Seth said hugging Summer in the water. She squirmed out of his grip and dunked his head under the water.

Marissa began to splash Ryan. He went under and picked her up. "No, Ryan don't, please. Oh no. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Marissa yelled as Ryan threw her up in the air. She finally resurfaced; giggling.

Marissa and Summer sat on the boys shoulders and tried to hold their balance.

"Taylor, we have guests coming over tonight. Go and turn on the heat in the inside pool" Veronica ordered.

Marissa and Summer couldn't keep there balance anymore and splashed back into the pool. The four teens fleeted out of the pool and ran out the back door before Taylor came in.

"After all that, you still didn't get Captain Oats" Marissa said as she got in the front seat of the Range Rover that sat perfectly parked down the street.

Ryan swiftly started the engine and drove off. Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan sat in the more than eighty thousand dollar Range Rover soaking wet and laughing their asses off.

-- - - - - - -- - -

Moments later they arrived at the Cohens.

"Where have you four been?" Kirsten asked, her eyebrows raised at their state.

"We went for a relaxing and replenishing walk, thanks for your interest mother" Seth lied.

Kirsten chuckled and poured herself a coffee. "Hey Kirsten, where are the boys. Oh hello, what happened to you lot?" Sandy asked laughing as he came in from outside.

Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth glanced at each other awkwardly. "Well, whatever happened, get yourself's cleaned up because were going to Veronica Townsends dinner party" Sandy said.

The teens held in there urg to laugh and went off in there different directions.

"Sandy, Veronica called and you'd never guess what happened" Kirsten started. Stopping Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer dead in their tracks.

"Is something wrong?" Sandy asked.

"She had a break in and Taylor found a toy horses saddle in the fridge, Veronica thinks that it dropped out of the offenders pocket or something just as bizzare" Kirsten explained.

"That's strange" Sandy said.

"Mmmh. She thinks she knows the persons name. It was written onto the toy saddle with a black marker" Kirsten said.

"Who does she think it is?" Sandy asked.

"Well, the name on the saddle said 'Oats' she was absolutely confused as to why someone in their right mind would name their child that, but then Taylor yelled out to her and she had to go and so, yeah" Kirsten explained.

"OWW!WWWW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!? Sandy and Kirsten heard Seth complain from the bottom of the stairs.

**The End.**

**Review! Please I love them!!! I know it's a random story with a stupid ending but that doesnt make it impossible for you to LEAVE A FLIPPIN REVIEW! LOL! Hope you enjoyed! It is sorta dedicated to SketchyCord. So if your reading this Gabby, I especially hope you liked it! I didnt edit it very well, so there were probably a lot of mistakes...Thanks for reading everyone **


End file.
